1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armature winding switch module, especially to an armature winding switch module and a switching device thereof, wherein manually operating circuit breakers of the switching device can change wire connections among armature windings of a power supply device to output desired voltage value.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, construction sites or factories sometimes need electricians to configure wiring of power supply device to output a suitable voltage for machine operation. However, the electricians may renovate the wiring work of the power supply device to output another voltage value since different machines may require different operation voltages. Arrangement of wires inside the power supply device is often disordered and thereby redoing wiring work is often time-consuming. Furthermore, once connection faults take place due to such frequent rewiring, running the power supply device may be dangerous.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an armature winding switch module and a switching device thereof to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.